poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Forming a More Perfect Union!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Forming a More Perfect Union! in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) Narrator: The giant rock that trapped Mairin's Chespie has begun to move towards Anistar City's sundial. If the giant rock and the sundial come together, they threaten to create an explosion that would swallow not only Kalos, but the entire world. With time running out, the Kalos Gym Leaders have joined forces with our heroes and their friends. (With Chespie still trapped, the Megalith Zygarde continues to move forward) Emerl: You ready? Tai Kamiya: '''Let's do this! '''Diantha: Everybody head toward the Water Shuriken! That's where Chespie is! We've got to save Chespie first! Super Sailor Mars: '''Then let's take down Megalith Zygarde! (As for Serena, her Pokemon Team, Bonnie, Dedenne, Squishy, Z-2, Mairin and Jeri are watching the fight) (Team Robot in Pokemon XY&Z opening plays) '''Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Forming a More Perfect Union! Apocalymon: Kill them! (Megalith Zygarde unleashes giant vines) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, Iron Tail! (Pikachu activates Iron Tail to cut the vines) Alain: Use Flamethrower! (Mega Charizard X fires Flamethrower to burn the vines, as the heroes continues running more vines appears) Malva, Alain, Blaziken Mask, Tino & Kristoff: Use Flamethrower! (Kristoff's and Malva's Mega Houndoom, Alain's Mega Charizard X, Tino's Mega Salamence and Blaziken Mask's Mega Blaziken fires flamethrower to burn all of the vines) Ash Ketchum: Do it! WarGreymon: '''Terra Force! (WarGreymon fires Terra Force hitting Apocalymon's arms, while Olympia's two Meowstic fires Future Sight and Valerie's Spritzee fires Moonblast to stop the vines) '''Olympia: Come on, hurry! Ash Ketchum: Thanks a lot! Emerl: Thanks! (The vines grabs Valerie) Ash & Tai: Valerie! Valerie: Don't worry about me! Olympia: I'll help out here! Save that Chespin! Ash Ketchum: Got it! Apocalymon: Not so fast! River of Power! (One of his arms becomes MetalSeadramon's head and fires River of Power trying to hit the heroes, but Lor's Mega Absol fires Dark Pulse stopping River of Power) Tish Katsufrakis: Medicham, use Confusion! (Mega Medicham activates Confusion keeping Apocalymon's arm hold still) Carver Descartes: Manectric, Thunderbolt! (Mega Manectric fires Thunderbolt stopping the vines) Justimon: Thunder clap! (Justimon activates Thunder clap stopping Apocalymon's arm) Apocalymon: Crimson Lightning! (Another one of Apocalymon's arms becomes Upper Body of Myotismon and fires Crimson Lightning) Matt Ishida: Look out! ShineGreymon: Shining Blast! (He fires the attack stopping Crimson Lightning) Marcus Damon: Thanks, ShineGreymon! Ash Ketchum: Sceptile, Leaf Blade! (Sceptile activates Leaf Blade cutting the vines) Apocalymon: Death Claw! (He brings out Devimon's claws trying to grab the heroes) Tino Tonitini: Salamence, Dragon Claw! (Tino's Mega Salamence activates Dragon Claw destroying Devimon's arms) Apocalymon: Grab them! (More vines grabs the Weekenders and their Pokemon Team) Emerl: Tino! EmperorGreymon: Carver! Matt Ishida: Tish! MetalGarurumon: Lor! Tino Tonitini: Don't worry about us! Lor McQuarrie: We'll be okay! Carver Descartes: They're right, we'll figure out our way to get out of this! Tish Katsufrakis: Just go already! Ash Ketchum: Okay, thanks a lot you guys! (They continue running as we cut back to the other heroes watching) Bonnie: All of you, take care okay. (Mega Charizard X fires Flamethrower, Pikachu activates Iron Tail and Ash-Greninja uses Cut as the vines hits Ash-Greninja and was preparing to attack, Mega Lucario uses Rush Bone to stop the vines. Then Apocalymon's arms was about to grab Emerl, Ash, Alain, Tai and the others but Garudamon, MagnaAngemon, MegaKabuterimon, Lillymon and Zudomon stop them) Ash & Emerl: Korrina! Tai Kamiya: Guys! Korrina: You and the others go on ahead, we'll deal with this! Sora Takenouchi: What are you guys waiting for?! Garudamon: Go quickly! Sakuyamon: Go rescue Chespie! Andromon: Hurry! Ash Ketchum: Okay, thanks! (Then the vines grabs them) Tai Kamiya: Sora! Ash Ketchum: Korrina! Matt Ishida: Hang on, we'll get you guys out! Korrina: You guys need to turn around and run! Splinter (2012 Dimension): Don't worry about us! Just go! Wordgirl: Save Chespie or Apocalymon and the giant rock are going to make it to the sundial! Captain Huggyface: (Monkey noises) Ogremon: Hurry! Emerl: Okay! Ash Ketchum: Got it! (They continue run off towards the Megalith Zygarde as it continues to bring out more vines then Ramos and Gogoat appears) Ramos: Gogoat, use Grass Knot! (Gogoat activates Grass Knot stopping the vines) MegaGargomon: Gargo Missiles! (MegaGargomon fires Gargo Missiles to destroy the vines) Matt Ishida: Thanks, MegaGargomon! Apocalymon: Giga Cannon! (One of his arms becomes an upper body of Machinedramon and fires Giga Cannon) Gallantmon: Look out! (MegaGargomon gets hit by Giga Cannon and the vines hits Ramos and Gogoat) Ash Ketchum: Oh, no, Ramos! WarGreymon & MetalGarurumon: MegaGargomon! MegaGargomon: Don't worry about us! Ramos: It looks like it's up to you! Go for it, Ash! MagnaGarurumon: Let's go! (They continue running as the vines grabs the heroes as Viola's Vivillon fires Solar Beam setting the heroes free) Grant: Use Rock Tomb! (Grant's Tyrunt fires Rock Tomb to stop the vines) Viola: Faster, faster! (One of the vines hits Viola and falls down) Grant: Viola! (He catches her just in time as more of them grabs two gym leaders) Ash Ketchum: No, Grant! Viola! Are you okay?! Grant: Just get past the rock! Viola: Do it now! (They continue running as more them try to attack the heroes again, then the Wild Kratts in their creature power forms stop the vines) Chris Kratt: Go, Emerl! Martin Kratt: You too, DigiDestined! Aviva: (Inside the Tortuga) Fire! (The Tortuga fires a Sonic Wave stopping the vines as more of them grabs the Kratt Brothers and the Tortuga) Tai Kamiya: Wild Kratts! WarGreymon: Don't worry, I'll get you out! Martin Kratt: '''No time hurry! '''Chris Kratt: '''Save Chespie! '''Aviva: '''Or else Apocalymon and Megalith Zygarde succeed! '''Koki: '''Chespie is trapped inside that Megalith Zygarde! '''Jimmy Z: '''Go, Keep going! (Just then more vines came while the heroes are climbing) '''Wulfric: Ice Shard, go! (Mega Abomasnow fires Ice Shard freezing the vines) Super Sailor Moon: Wulfric! Wulfric: Hurry up, young ones! Apocalymon: '''Crimson Lightning! (Crimson Lightning attack hits Wulfric and Mega Abomasnow) '''Davis Motomiya: Come on! Slash: Mutanimals, don't let those vines attack our friends! (More vines came but then the Mighty Mutanimals attacks the vines as more them grabs them all) Emerl: Slash! Leatherhead! Gmerl: Dr. Rockwell! Pigeon Pete! Super Sailor Venus: Mondo Gecko! Super Sailor Mini Moon: Muckman! Imperialdramon Dragon Mode: Let me help you all out! Leatherhead: Don't worry about us! Dr. Tyler Rockwell: No! There's no time! Slash: Just go, fellas! Muckman: Hurry and save the world! Mondo Gecko: Do it now, dudes and dudettes! Pigeon Pete: Or else it will be the end of the world! (The heroes climb up to the top as they see the Water Shuriken stuck on the Megalith Zygarde's chest) Emerl: Look! Ash Ketchum: There it is! Super Sailor Mini Moon: '''The chest! (Numerous vines sprout out) '''Malva: We need to make a path! Professor Sycamore: Take care of Chespie! Diantha: Don't worry, we'll handle it! Clemont: No doubt! Elsa and Anna: Leave this to us! Super Sailor Mars: '''Mars Flame Shooter! '''Kristoff: Let's go for it! Use, Flamethrower! (Kristoff's Mega Houndoom fires Flamethrower) Malva: Dark Pulse, go! (Malva's Mega Houndoom fires Dark Pulse) Professor Sycamore: Dragon Rage! (Professor Sycamore's Mega Garchomp fires Dragon Rage, as the heroes continues running as Mega Charizard X fires Flamethrower) Elsa: Glalie, use Freeze-Dry! (Elsa's Mega Glalie fires Freeze-Dry to freeze the vines) Anna: Lucario, use Aura Sphere! (Anna's Mega Lucario fires Aura Sphere, as the heroes ends up getting tied up on the vines) Alain: Professor! Ash Ketchum: Anna! Elsa! Emerl: Kristoff! Professor Sycamore: Keep going all of you! Malva: Just go! Elsa: Hurry! Tai Kamiya: Okay! (They continue running towards the chest) Ash Ketchum: We won't let you down, count on it! (Now we cut back to Serena, Bonnie, Mairin and the others watching) Mairin: (Talks in her mind) Chespie. Everyone's doing their best for you. (Clemont's Chespin fires Pin Missile) Clemont: Luxray use Swift! Bunnelby use Mud Shot! MagnaAngemon: Gate of Destiny! (He opens the Gate of Destiny to make the vines gets in) Angewomon: Celestial Arrow! (She fires Celestial Arrow on the vines) Clemont: Now go! Ash Ketchum: Thanks, Clemont! T.K. Takaishi: Go for it, Matt! Kari Kamiya: You too, Tai! Tai Kamiya: Guys, watch over our family! Leonardo (2003 Dimension): Okay! Michelangelo (1987 Dimension): You can count on us dudes! (They continue running as Mairin, Serena, Bonnie and the others runs) Infernite Max (2014): Look out! (The vine was about to attack the Emerl, Ash, Alain, Tai and the others but two attacks stop them, as our heroes look up seeing Team Rocket, Primus and D.O.O.M.) Francisco: What are you guys waiting for? Verminious Snaptrap: Go for it! Jessie: Don't just stand there twerp! Meowth: Chespie is waiting, step on it! James: Move! Primus: '''Hurry! '''Apocalymon: River of Power! (Apocalymon's arms becomes MetalSeadramon's head and fires River of Power on the helicopter) Ash Ketchum: Team Rocket! Emerl: D.O.O.M.! (They all fall down preparing to fall down to their deaths as Diantha's Mega Gardevoir and Elsa's Malamar activates Psychic to float the villains to safety) Diantha: You okay? Elsa: You're not hurt are you? Meowth: You've got to presort the moving with pictures! Primus: Team Rocket and D.O.O.M., find somewhere safe. I'll handle this one! (Now we cut to Squire Flicker, Princess Flame, King Allfire, Queen Griddle, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath, The Wandering Minstrel, Cinder, Clinker, Sawyer, Tierno, Trevor and Shauna and all of the people are watching the final battle in the TV) Squire Flicker: '''They're in trouble, Shall we help them? '''Sir Loungelot: '''Okay sure. (Then we also cut to Prison Jail where all of the prisoners including Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, Dabio and Gaston Gourmand are also watching the final battle in the TV too) '''Zach Varmitech: '''What are they doing battling Apocalymon and Megalith Zygarde? '''Donita Donata: '''How did they know? '''Diabo: '''Don't know. '''Gaston Gourmand: '''Okay, Please hurry, Stop this nightmare! (Cut back to the heroes and villains fighting Megalith Zygarde and Apocalymon) '''Apocalymon: Crimson Lightning! (Apocalymon's claws becomes Myotismon's upper body trying to fire Crimson Lightning at the heroes but Philmac slashes the claw with his sword and the vines are destroyed by a Moonblast and Flash Cannon attack) Emerl: Philmac! Philmac: Keep going, Emerl! Steven Stone: Don't worry about Apocalymon's claws and the vines! Diantha: Keep moving forward! Our future depends on it! Elsa: We must do this! For the sake of the world! Diantha, Elsa & Steven Stone: Use Psychic! (Diantha's Mega Gardevoir, Elsa's Malamar and Steven's Shiny Mega Metagross activates Psychic to stop the vines and twist them to each other creating a path for Emerl and the others to go as they all fight the vines) Emerl: We're almost there! Just keep running! Ash, Alain, Tai, Matt & the Others: Okay! (The vines are about to attack them again, but WarGreymon and EmperorGreymon slash them all as Spyro and Cynder came by stopping the vines) Tai Kamiya: Spyro! WarGreymon: Cynder! Spyro: Keep going, we'll hold them off! Cynder: Go rescue Chespie! (They continue running as Gary, God of Basketball, Death, Techmo and the Guardians of Eternal Youth are fighting the vines) Gene (Regular Show): Fire! (Gene's East Pines men fires to keep the vines busy) Benson: Go hurry! Skips: We'll cover ya! Now go! Yoshi: (Throws the eggs at the vines) Go! (Emerl and the others continue running as the Digimon Sovereign are fighting the vines and Apocalymon as they get caught in the vines) Gallantmon: Azulongmon! Azulongmon: Go! Zhuqiaomon: Don't worry about us! Baihumon: Go on ahead! Ebonwumon: Hurry up! Andy (Regular Show): Quickly dudes! Muscle Man: You got to save Chespie, bros! The Butcher: Quickly! (The other heroes are continuing fighting the Megalith Zygarde and Apocalymon) Z-2: Why are they giving so much? Squishy: I've realized from observing them that this is how people and Pokémon really are. (Now we cut to Emerl, Ash, Alain, Tai and the other heroes are running towards the chest) Ash Ketchum: Over there! Beelzemon: Corona Blaster! (He fires the attack on the vines) Care to help out? Gallantmon: Let's go for it, Beelzemon! EmperorGreymon: Let's all attack together! MagnaGarurumon: Okay! WarGreymon: Come on! MetalGarurumon: Right! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, Electro Ball! Greninja, Water Shrunken! Pignite, Flamethrower, Krookodile, Stone Edge, Sceptile, Leaf Storm! Infernape, Flamethrower! Alain: Charizard, Flamethrower! (All of the Pokemon and the Digimon are activating their attacks as the vines are blocking the Water Shuriken) Viola: Let's go! Grant: Let's go! Korrina: Let's go! Ramos: Over there! Valerie: Hurry up! Olympia: Let's go! Wulfric: Do it now! Steven Stone: '''Let's go! '''Professor Sycamore: '''Let's go! '''Malva: '''Let's go! '''Clemont: '''Let's go! '''Blaziken Mask: '''Let's go! '''Diantha: '''Let's go! '''Nick Wilde: '''Let's go! '''Judy Hopps: '''Let's go! '''Joy: '''Let's go! '''Sadness: '''Let's go! '''Anger: '''Let's go! '''Disgust: '''Let's go! '''Fear: '''Let's go! '''Steven Universe: '''Let's go! '''Garnet: '''Let's go! '''Amethyst: '''Let's go! '''Pearl: '''Let's go! '''Peridot: '''Let's go! '''Lapis Lazuli: '''Let's go! '''Simba: '''Let's go! '''Timon: '''Let's go! '''Pumbaa: Let's go! Nala: '''Let's go! '''Kovu: '''Let's go! '''Kiara: '''Let's go! '''Kion: Let's go! Ash Ketchum: '''Let's go! '''Alain: '''Let's go! '''Emerl: '''Let's go! '''Tai Kamiya: Attack! Matt Ishida: Now! (They all fire their attacks together and hits the Water Shuriken and exploded as the heroes enter the inside of the Megalith Zygarde) Beelzemon: We made it! Emerl: Where's Chespie? Tai Kamiya: There it is! Up there! (Tai points at where Chespie is) Alain: Chespie! Hang on! (The crystals begins to block Alain's path as he dodge them all) Davis Motomiya: Those crystals can attack us inside the body! Ash Ketchum: We'll cover you as best as we can Alain. Now you go and get Chespie! Tai Kamiya: Come on, guys! It's now or never! Super Sailor Moon: You heard Tai! Destroy those crystals! Ash Ketchum: Now Charizard, help me out. Emerl, Tai, Matt Davis and everyone I need your help too, come on! All Heroes: Okay! (Alain runs to rescue Chespie while the heroes keep the crystals busy) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, Electro Ball! Pignite, Flamethrower! Krookodile, Stone Edge! Sceptile, Leaf Blade! Infernape, Flamethrower! And Greninja use Cut! (They all fire their attacks to destroy the crystals. Now we cut to outside of the Megalith Zygarde where all the heroes are continuing attack the Megalith Zygarde and Apocalymon as they continue moving) Blossom: Get him! Bubbles: Take that! Buttercup: Eat this, Apocalymon! Cragster Max: 'Charge! '''Electroid Max: '''Take that! '''Apocalymon: '(In Shern Khan's Voice) Stay out of this mangy fools! '''Justimon: '''You want some huh, Do ya?! '''Mark EVO: '''How do you like me now?! '''N.A.N.O.: (firing his machine gun arms) COME ON!!!!! Bowser Jr.: Let's bring out our wands! Koopalings: Right! Apocalymon: Death Claw! (He unleashes Death Claw to grab all of the Koopalings' wands and vaporize all of them one by one) Ludwig Von Koopa: Oh, no! Wendy O Koopa: No! Bowser Jr.: Our wands! Iggy Koopa: We can't use them anymore! Apocalymon: I hope you reptile kids learned your lesson, because I'm unstoppable than all of you! (They are now heading towards the girls) Serena: Everyone go! (Serena's Pokémon Team fire their attacks as one of the vines are heading towards Mairin, then we cut to the heroes and their Pokémon fighting the crystals as Alain continues to run to Chespie) Ash & Emerl: Don't stop Alain! Super Sailor Moon: Keep going! Super Sailor Mini Moon: Keep going! Ash Ketchum: Greninja, Water Shuriken! (Ash-Greninja throws the Water Shuriken hitting the crystal as Alain jumps in the air and was about to grab Chespie while the crystals try to stop him) Alain: Chespie! It's Alain, I've come to get you out of here! Let's go back to Mairin together! (Outside the girls embraced themselves preparing for their deaths) Apocalymon: Die! (As they're about to attack then suddenly Apocalymon and the Megalith Zygarde stops) Jeri Katou: What happened? Apocalymon: What?! I can't move! But how?! (Emerl, Ash, Alain, Tai and the others flies out of the Megalith Zygarde's chest) Serena: It's Ash and Alain! Kari Kamiya: Tai! T.K. Takaishi: Matt! Jeri Katou: Takato! Beelzemon! J.P. Shibayama: Takuya! Koichi Kimura: Koji! Mairin: Chespie! Wulfric: That's what I call success! (All of the heroes watches Emerl and the others flying) Clemont: Ash you did it! Ken Ichijouji: You did it, Davis and Imperialdramon! Korrina: (Jumping in joy) Yes! Alright! Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy: I knew you can do it! Sakuyamon: Good job! Squire Flicker: Hey guys, Sorry we're late! Emerl: Squire and the others, Good to see ya! Professor Sycamore: Just marvelous a job well done, Alain! Sir Blaze: Good job! Tigger: (Bounces in joy) Way to go Ashy-boy, Tai and Emerl! Bowser: Nice going! Dr. Eggman: Well done. Primus: Hmph... you guys... did great. (All the heroes smiles, as Alain gives Mairin her Chespie) Mairin: Chespie, I got you! Thank you so much! (Alain smiles) Emerl: Come on, we can't forget about this. Steven Stone: All that's left. It's what's in front of us. (As all the heroes look face to face towards the Megalith Zygarde and Apocalymon) Diantha: Let's all attack together. Emerl: When we say fire, Fire. Ready. Tai Kamiya: Aim. Emerl & The DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders: Fire! Diantha: Now! (All the heroes fire their attacks and fuse into one and destroyed Apocalymon first and then knocked down the Megalith Zygarde) Apocalymon: NOOOOO!!!!!!! (He gets vaporized and explodes) Muscle Man: Yes! Squire Flicker: We won! Ash Ketchum: Did it work? (Then suddenly the Megalith Zygarde stands up) Donatello (2012 Dimension): On my calculations it didn't! (Then suddenly shadowy figures appears walking out of the shadows) Alain: It can't be! Tai Kamiya: What? Ash Ketchum: I know but how? Twilight Sparkle: Look. Thomas: Cinders and Ashes! (The figures steps out) Malva: Lysandre! Anna: Prince Hans! All Mixel Max: King Nixel! Mordecai: Mr. Ross! King Mickey: Xehanort! Ventus: Vanitas! Max Taylor: The Space Pirates! Tai Kamiya: Maleficent! Sora: Jafar! Mikey Kudo: Captain Hook! (Lysandre and his recruits looks at the heroes down) Captain Hook: I hope you're happy! You killed Apocalymon! King Nixel: (Cackling) Thought you can destroy us and Megalith? Not anymore! Mr. Ross: We used a portal to make Lysandre survive and use Megalith Zygarde! Prince Hans: And it worked! Lysandre: Even if you're somehow able to stop us, we will still destroy the world! Count on it! (Who's that Pokémon? segment starts) All Heroes: Who's that Pokémon? It's Houndoom! (Back to the episode where the Megalith Zygarde roars) Bowser: We meet again, Traitors! Primus: TEAM FLARE!!! YOU TRICKED ME, YOU IDIOTS!!! Ash Ketchum: Lysandre and his villains! How are they doing this? Emerl: (growls) Lysandre, you mad-man! You will regret all of this! Tai Kamiya: You monsters will be very sorry! Dr. Eggman: You fools shall pay the price for betraying us all! Mordecai: You're not going to the sundial! Takato inside Gallantmon: That's right! EmperorGreymon: We won't let you destroy this world! MagnaGarurumon: You villains will pay the price for causing so much destruction controlling Zygarde! Rigby: It's time for us to finish the countdown to destruction! Jafar: Silence fools! Maleficent: Enough is enough! Xehanort: Now let's see if you deal with us now! Mr. Ross: WE'LL BE FINISHED! WHEN THE WORLD IS DESTROYED, AND ALL OF YOU HEROES AND WORTHLESS VILLAINS ARE DEAD!!!! Lysandre: The count down to destruction will not stop! (His machine activates as Clemont's glasses shines as the Megalith Zygarde continues to move) Emerl: Get ready! Bowser: (Pushes Emerl away) I got this! We will destroy those traitors for betraying us all! (He angrily roars and transforms into Giga Bowser) HERE I COME TRAITORS!!! Vanitas: Come and get us! Spectre: Prepare to die, evil reptile! (The Megalith Zygarde fires the beam hitting Giga Bowser and crashes into a pillar and turns back to his normal size Bowser, thus he's defeated so easily) Bowser Jr. & Koopalings: Daddy! Emerl, Mario & Dr. Eggman: Bowser! Luigi: This is not good! Ed (EENE): You shall be very sorry! (Vanitas throws his Keyblade and hits Ed) Double-D: Ed! Eddy: Lumpy! Dr. Eggman: That's it! Theodore "Tobey" McCallister III: Robots destroy those traitors and the Megalith Zygarde! (Eggman brings out Egg Emperor and Thedore "Tobey" McCallister III brings out his robot armies to fight the Megalith Zygarde) Prince Hans: Fools! Fire! (Megalith Zygarde fires the beam and destroyed Egg Emperor and Maleficent's staff unleashes a powerful lightning and destroys Tobey's Robot army) Theodore "Tobey" McCallister III: Not good! Ice King: Freeze! (He fires ice power) Xehanort: Have some snow cones you fool! (Xehanort opens his hand to bounce Ice King's ice power away and hits Plankton instead) Sheldon J. Plankton: Watch where you're firing! Ice King: Oops. My bad. Krang: (Grows big) You villains will never reach the sundial, not when I'm around! (He tries to punch the Megalith Zygarde but Xehanort's Keyblade slashes his arm and the Megalith Zygarde pushes him down and gets defeated so easily as well) SpongeBob Squarepants: (Gasp) You monsters have betrayed our enemies too! Jafar: Now there out of the way, let's kill those heroes! Diantha: Here it comes! Valerie: Light Screen, quick! (Valerie's Spritzee activates Light Screen) Hades: FIRE!!! King Nixel: Finish the Mixels off! (They all fire they're attacks on the heroes and) James: Such power! Jessie: Well all this insanity never end! Meowth: If it reaches the sundial cut! That's a rap! (As the dust clears all of the heroes and villains manage to survive from the blast) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu. And Greninja. Alain: Charizard, you're not hurt are you? Emerl: Xion, are you okay? Xion: I'm okay. Gmerl: Pignite, Krookodile, Sceptile, Staraptor and Infernape are okay. Sunset Shimmer: Tino, are you alright? Tino Tonitini: (Crawls out of Mega Salamence's wings) I'm okay, Babe. Carver Descartes: I'm okay. Lor McQuarrie: Same here. Tish Katsufrakis: Me too. Super Sailor Mercury: Are you alright? Super Sailor Mars: We're fine. Arlo: Yeah. Tai Kamiya: WarGreymon are you hurt? WarGreymon: No. Matt Ishida: Are you hurt, MetalGarurumon? MetalGarurumon: I'm okay. Martin Kratt: Are you okay, Bro? Chris Kratt: I'm okay. Wordgirl: Captain Huggyface! Are you okay? Captain Huggyface: (Monkey noises) (Squishy and Z-2 shake to get the dust all over themselves off) Tai Kamiya: Wait, where's Kari? Matt Ishida: T.K. where are you? Gmerl: I found them! (They found Blaziken Mask, Squishy and Z-2 along with Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne, T.K. and Kari are underneath Blaziken Mask's cape) Bonnie: (Crawls out of Blaziken Mask's cape) So what happened? MagnaAngemon: T.K. are you okay? T.K. Takaishi: (Crawls out of Blaziken Mask's cape) I'm okay. Matt Ishida: Thank goodness. Angewomon: Kari. Tai Kamiya: Kari, are you alright? Kari Kamiya: (Crawls out of Blaziken Mask's cape) I'm fine. (Blaziken Mask gets up and then his mask accidentally fell down which makes the heroes look in surprised to see Blaziken Mask's true secret identity is actually Clemont's and Bonnie's father Meyer) Clemont & Bonnie: Dad?! Tai Kamiya: Whoa, Who is that?! Kari Kamiya: Uh, That's Meyer. Matt Ishida: Wait a minute. T.K. Takaishi: Meyer is Blaziken Mask?! Meyer: (Chuckles) Guilty as charged. (Groans) Bonnie: You alright, are you hurt? Meyer: Don't worry, I'm just fine. Are all of you alright? Kari Kamiya: We're fine. (The Megalith Zygarde continues to move) Izzy Izumi: It's moving! Joe Kido: We need to do something and fast! Mimi Tachikawa: Like how? I don't want to die from the end of the world! Clemont: Everyone listen to me. The power that's moving has something to do with the device on Lysandre's arm. Alain: Then it must be destroyed now! Ash Ketchum: That will stop it? Emerl: Yes! Clemont: We have to try everything! Diantha: We've got to give it everything we've had left! It's our only chance! All Heroes & Villains: Right! Maleficent: Now you will deal with us, And all the powers of Zygarde! Emerl: No, We won't let you! (Maleficent fires lightning with her staff on the heroes as then she begins to grow) King Nixel: Very well, No mercy! (Throws off his cloak, revealing his body is made of Nixels.) Nixels, amalgamate! (The swarm of Nixels rushes over towards King Nixel, causing his body to upgrade into a large mech suit as he cackles, then Jafar transforms into Genie Jafar and Maleficent transforms into her Dragon Form) Eddy: (Gets scarred seeing the villains' transformation) Elsa: Maleficent turned into a Dragon! Tino Tonitini: Whoa, Jafar turned into a Genie! Glorp Corp Max (2015): King Nixel turned huge! (Maleficent fires her green fire on the heroes) Vanitas: (Laughing) It's all over! Xehanort: (Laughing evilly) Space Pirates: (Laughing evilly) Space Pirate's Dinosaurs: (Roaring) Mr. Ross: (Laughing evilly) Captain Hook: Pity! (Laughing evilly) Genie Jafar: (Laughing evilly) Hades: (Chuckles evilly) Prince Hans: (Chuckles evilly) Sucker. Z-2: So they will fight against those tremendous evils? Squishy: Neither Humans nor Pokémon give up! Z-2: But they're far too weak. Squishy: None of them think they're weak. Z-2: Hmm. Squishy: You should've seen this by now. It's true that humans are weak and powerless. But they have dreams and they believe in each other. They stand together and feel empathy for each other. That is their real strength. They have the power to believe in themselves and within themselves they somehow find the will to succeed! (The Megalith Zygarde fires a powerful beam hitting all of the heroes and villains. Garudamon turns back to Biyomon, Lillymon turns back to Palmon, MegaKabuterimon turns back to Tentomon, Zudomon turns back to Gomamon, MagnaAngemon turns back to Patamon, Angewomon turns back to Gatomon, MegaGargomon splits back to Henry and Terriermon, Sakuyamon splits back to Rika and Renamon, Justimon splits back to Ryo and Cyberdramon, EmperorGreymon turns back to Takuya, MagnaGarurumon turns back to Koji, MirageGaogamon turns back to Gaogamon, Rosemon turns back to Lalamon, Ravemon turns back to Falcomon and MetalGreymon splits back to Greymon and Mailbirdramon. As the smoke clears all of the heroes and villains are wounded so as the DigiDestined and their Digimon as Tai Kamiya tries to get up) Tai Kamiya: This is impossible. We can't lose. Takato inside Gallantmon: Listen, Everyone we have to figure it out! (Then Dialga, Palkia, Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Reshiram and Zekrom appears) Takuya Kanbara: What are they doing here? King Nixel: Dialga? Mr. Ross: But how? (7 Legendary Pokémon communicate the 7 leaders of the DigiDestined and their Digimon) Tai Kamiya: What's going on? WarGreymon: They're communicating. Davis Motomiya: To us. ImperialDramon Dragon Mode: It's so warm. Takato inside Gallantmon: They must be wanting us to help. Guilmon (Voice): To help us out. Takuya Kanbara: I can hear them. Marcus Damon: Me, too. ShineGreymon: Same here. Mikey Kudo: This is kinda cool! Shoutmon: Yeah! Tagiru Akashi: Those 7 Legendary Pokémon are going to help us. ArresterDramon: They're asking us to save the Kalos Region from those Villains and that evil Zygarde statue. Z-2: Then I will believe in them! Squishy: Now you understand? Z-2: Yes! Tai Kamiya: Come on, let's do this! Matt Ishida: Okay. Davis Motomiya: Let's go for it! (Squishy and Z-2 jumps off of Bonnie's arms and they bounces towards the Megalith Zygarde) Bonnie: Squishy! Meyer: Bonnie, wait! (Squishy, Z-2, The DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders, Matt, MetalGarurumon and 7 Legendary Pokemon come face to face with the villains and Megalith Zygarde) Z-2: I am Zygarde! Defender of order! Tai Kamiya: Are you ready, Matt! Matt Ishida: Yeah, Tai. Let's do this! Glorp Corp Max (2015): Come on, we're going to need our total max to defeat them! Squishy, Z-2, Mixels Max, The DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders: We will show them our full power! You won't destroy the world! (All of the Zygardes from all over the world comes to Squishy and Z-2 as the digivices on the DigiDestined Leaders heal them from their injures) Tai Kamiya: WarGreymon! Matt Ishida: MetalGarurumon! Tai & Matt: DNA DIGIVOLVE!!! (All of the heroes and villains' swords and keyblades begins to glow as they all bring them out) Sora: What's happening? Primus: What's happening to my Ultima Weapon? Davis Motomiya: Everyone, bring out your swords and keyblades! (Everyone lets go of their swords and keyblades and float as they all fused together into one giant sword) Grani: Use my wings, Gallantmon Gallantmon: Okay, Grani! DigiDestined (Frontier): Execute! Ancient Spirit Evolution! Marcus Damon: Charge DNA! Burst Mode! Shoutmon: Shoutmon digivolve to...! (The light shines brighter) Lysandre: What's this?! Mr. Ross: What's going on?! (As everyone looked up seeing the event as the heroes begins to transform into their powerful forms. Squishy & Z-2 fused together with the cells into Perfect Zygarde. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA digivolve to Omnimon. Imperialdramon Fighter Mode grabs the giant sword and becomes Imperialdramon Paladin Mode) Imperialdramon Paladin Mode: I feel the power of everyone! (Gallantmon and Grani crash into each other and transform into Gallantmon Crimson Mode. The Frontier DigiDestined and the spirits of the Ten Legendary Warriors becomes Susanoomon. ShineGreymon transforms into ShineGreymon Burst Mode. Shoutmon digivolve to OmegaShoutmon. Arresterdramon transforms into Arresterdramon and the Mixels Max fused together into Ultra Miximum Max) Ultra Miximum Max: (Laughs) Let's party! Bonnie: Squishy? Jimmy Z: Look at those guys! Alain: Is that Zygarde? Olympia: Those deep green eyes, that is it! The form when all has become one! Ash Ketchum: Become one? Chris Kratt: No way! Martin Kratt: Wow! Aviva: Look at this! Koki: I don't believe this! Yolei Inoue: Look at the Mixels! They become one together! Ken Ichijouji: I don't believe my eyes! Kazu Shioda: Those Mixels become one colorful monster! Kenta Kitagawa: And look the Digimons! Wordgirl: What did they become? Azulongmon: WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon fused together into Omnimon. Zhuqiaomon: They become a powerful Digimon. Ebonwumon: They are born. Baihumon: To save the world from that evil Megalith Zygarde and the Villains. Arlo: Look! Death: Wow, it's the heroes of XY&Z! God of Basketball: Cool! Techmo: That is a whole powerful guardians! Reginald: Look, they're greater that us. Gary: Amazing. King Nixel: This can't be! Mr. Ross: I don't believe this! Lysandre: And still you hid this form? You must have been seeing the world in the same way I was! The unlimited greed of humans has sent the world spinning into chaos! Have you not felt that?! If we have not raised our objections, the world will continue on its warped path. But now you choose to appear. What can possibly be left to defend? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!!! Hades: And who do you all think you are?! Omnimon: I am Omnimon, the true power of justice! Imperialdramon Paladin Mode: I am now Imperialdramon Paladin Mode! Gallantmon Crimson Mode: I'm Gallantmon, Crimson Mode! Susanoomon: I am Susanoomon. Inheritor of the spirits of the ten legendary warriors! ShineGreymon Burst Mode: Boss help me out, to make me transform into ShineGreymon Burst Mode! OmegaShoutmon: I am not Shoutmon! Call me OmegaShoutmon! Arresterdramon Superior Mode: I am Arresterdramon Superior Mode! Perfect Zygarde: If it is a right you speak of, this world belongs to them! I have placed my hopes on humanity! They have always protected me! Squishy: They kept their promise not to leave my side! Squishy, 7 Mega Level Digimon & Ultra Miximum Max: Now it is our turn! Genie Jafar: This can't be! Lysandre: We will incinerate all of you! King Nixel: Come on! Bring it, you Mix-mess! Tai Kamiya: '''Bring it on! () '''Lysandre: Impudent fools! Starlight Glimmer: Now, Staraptor! Use Close Combat on Lysandre! (Staraptor flies really high and then descends downward. Then Staraptor attacks Lysandre with Close Combat. Staraptor punches, kicks, and slashes Lysandre with its wings, legs, and beak. But while Staraptor attacks, Lysandre inexplicably exposes his device which gives the heroes a chance to destroy it) Starlight Glimmer: Ash and Alain! Now's your chance to destroy the device on Lysandre's arm! Do it, now! Ash and Alain: Right! Ash Ketchum: Alright, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! Greninja, use Water Shuriken! Pignite, use Flamethrower! Krookodile, use Stone Edge! Sceptile, use Bullet Seed! And Infernape, use Flamethrower! Alain: Charizard, use Flamethrower! (Ash and Alain's Pokémon launch their attacks. Staraptor moves aside as the attacks hit Lysandre's device. With the device destroyed, it falls on the ground and Starlight crushes it with her hoof. Lysandre and the villains are shocked at what just happened) Mr. Ross: No way! Spectre: Impossible! Prince Hans: But how? Lysandre: It can't be! This must be a mistake! All of our meticulous planning was perfect! Starlight Glimmer: Looks like you didn't think this through after all, Lysandre! Lysandre: What?! Starlight Glimmer: Sure, this world may be far from perfection, but there is much more to all of this than that! This world is filled with new discoveries, new adventures, new friendships, new bonds, and new tomorrows for people and Pokémon alike! People like Ash and his friends have every right to protect this world from you because their hearts are pure and the bonds they have with their Pokémon are unbreakable! It is that kind of power that makes this world perfect just the way it is! Which is something you and your followers had completely failed to understand! (Lysandre grunts after hearing Starlight's speech. Then Staraptor slams its wing in Lysandre's face making him fall backwards. Staraptor then flies back down in order for Zygarde to finish him off) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts